Optical fiber cables require additional protection against external sources of stress, such as bending, pressure, and strain. The fragile nature of the cables easily causes damage to the cables and/or degradation of the signal transmitted via the cables. For example, an optical fiber cable should not be bent at a radius larger than its minimum bend radius along its path. Otherwise, the cable is subject to breakage or fracture, and a portion of transmitted light pulses leaks out, thereby attenuating the transmitted light pulses and degrading signal quality. Further, such excessive bending can cause functional failure of the cable by changing internal optical properties at the bend. Specifically, light traveling through the cable loses proper internal reflection as it reaches the excessive bend. Thus, when installing a cable, particularly at sharp corners or edges, it is important to route the cable so that bends in the cable are of a sufficient radius to avoid possible light leakage.